This invention pertains to filtering devices and more particularly to a device using both magnettic and heat resistant mechanical filters to remove particulate material from the gases surrounding an arc weld, and is disclosed in Disclosure Document Ser. No. 118,383 filed in the United States Patent Office on June 23, 1983.
The operation of electrical arc welding creates a number of environmental problems. Much of the problem stems from gases and entrained particulates which may cause discomfort or even illness to those present in the area around the welding.
Among the problems caused by arc welding operations are the fumes created at the arc combined with spattering of metal around the arc or the scattering of other dust or impurities from the general area of the weld. The material may be heated by the arc to the point where it is substantially liquified or vaporized. This may also cause very small solid particles to be entrained in a rapidly moving air stream so that it can be sucked away from the area of the weld.
By my device I do just that. I provide for a rapidly moving air stream to pick up the gases and entrained material from the immediate area of the welding operation and then to drive those gases through a filter using both a magnet to remove the magnetically sensitive material and a heat resistant mechanical filter to remove other particulates before discharging the gases into the ambient atmosphere.